Winter Lessons
by Meghan Marie Cullen
Summary: Its Christmas at Hogwarts, which means students are celebrating with days off from class. But when the youngest Weasley learns of Malfoy's dark addiction, long enough getting pulled into the dark hands of the Voldemort's Death Eaters? DG.


**Someday We'll Know**

_By: Marie Massacre_

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic. They are solely the property or Jk Rowling, the author of Harry Potter. If I did own these characters, Id be writing books. Not Fanfics. And making tons of money. Rawr.

**Ships**: Draco/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Pansy/Draco(Pansy POV), Harry/Pansy more to come. Maybe.

**Rating:** T for teen. Just in case.

**Summary**: Ginny is to epitome of innocence, while Draco's persona takes on that of the classic bad boy. When Ginny finds out Draco's dark secret, how long can she hold it over his head?

The Hogwarts grounds were airbrushed with a light winter snow, and a new coating was beginning to fall steadily from the black night sky. The wind was absent from the air, leaving the world silent and still.

Coming up from the Quidditch pitch, a small bob of fiery red hair broke the stillness. Ginny Weasley held back a whimper as the chill air bit her cheeks, and pushed through the flakes swirling down around her. Shoving her pink, gloveless hands into her pockets, she ran forward towards the castle, which was glowing with warmth. She could see the front doors, so inviting with the familiar Christmas wreath hanging like the light at the end of a tunnel.

Ginny pushed open the front doors, and threw herself inside. Sighing with relief, she stomped excess powder from her boots. Standing in the candlelight, Ginny was the picture of innocence. Her years at Hogwarts had led her to grow from a flirty little girl, to a beautiful young woman. Her hair was long with a slight wave, and still as blazing red as ever. Her cheeks were dewy from the snow, and specks of white were stuck in her dark eyelashes. She wore a simple blue plaid button down raincoat over hand-me-down jeans, that were about 6 inches to short. The bottoms of her jeans were tucked into a pair of rubber red rainboots, which Molly Weasley had uncovered in a Muggle clothing store for little money. Boots like these would look ridiculous on almost anybody, but something about Ginny let her pull them off, and let her childlike features and innocence shine through even more.

Not only had Ginny grown looks-wise, but she was mature beyond her years by this point. She had been with her schoolgirl love all summer, but had realized she didn't love him anymore upon returning to school. Harry Potter didn't seem to have the same effect on her as he had so easily spelled upon her when they had first gotten together in her 5th year. Lately, Ginny found herself wandering the castle and grounds alone, avoiding the trio of friends with whom she used to be intimately close with. Hermione and Ron were disgustingly happy together, and Harry tagged along with whatever girl caught his fancy that week.

Ginny shook her head, and took a quick look around the entrance hall. No one was in sight. She checked the watch on her wrist, thanking that she had missed curfew long enough that she would be sure not to run in to any professors on her way to the Gryffindor Common Room. She tiptoed towards the staircase, trying to quiet the squeaking of her wet, rubber rain boots.

From the shadows near the Slytherin Dungeons, Draco Malfoy watched the little red head walk into the castle from out in the cold. A little snow angel, he thought to himself as he suppressed a chuckle. Smirking to himself, he eyed her up and down. With his current state of being, it wouldn't be hard for him to lower his standards for this Gryffindor treasure.

As Ginny reached the first step, she felt an eerie presence behind her. Reaching for her wand, she spun around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. His eyes were dark, and his cheeks were flushed. Ginny's heart skipped a beat, feeling his gaze burn a hole through her.

"A little late isn't it…to be wandering the grounds…huh, Weasley?" he slurred, and Ginny noticed his posture wasn't as prestigious as usual.

"A little late isn't it, to be harassing people, huh Malfoy?" she spat back at him.

This upset him. Draco's face grew angrier, and he lashed out for her arm. Ginny didn't have time to react as his fingers gripped her wrist tightly. "Watch it, Weasley, you don't know who you talking to." He pulled her close to him, and Ginny could feel his breath on her face.

"You're…you're drunk!" she whispered, frightened, her whole body shaking. His eyes grew larger, and his mouth fell open.

Draco stepped back. "I…I have to go…" he said. He dropped her wrist and stumbled away towards the dungeons. Ginny watched him go in a stunned silence. She had been genuinely scared Malfoy would hurt her. She choked down a cry, and ran up the stairs, forgetting all about trying to be quiet.

"_Quid Agis," _Ginny mouthed to the fat lady. To her relief, the door swung open to Ginny without question. She ran inside, and found the common room empty. Sliding onto a plush red couch, Ginny closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

"Ginny?"

Ginny groaned and sat up. Opening her eyes, they adjusted to the firelight so she could barely make out Harry's outline coming down from the boy's dormitory. "Hi, Harry," she said quietly.

Harry walked over to her and sat down on the couch. "Did you just get in?" he asked. His green eyes were twinkling in the flickering light.

Ginny let out the breath she was holding in, and answered him solemnly. "Yeah…I just had to go for a walk."

Harry took one look out the frosty windows, and rolled his eyes. "Ginny…its like a blizzard out there…you could've froze."

Ginny flared. She stood up, enraged. "I don't need you to protect me Harry!" and she stormed away to the girls dorms.

**Author's Notes:** Well. I haven't been writing in several years…so this is my first crack at coming back! Don't be afraid to tell me I suck. Sorry this first chapter is so short, but I didn't want to drag it to far just yet. I needed to get this all out of the way first.


End file.
